50th Chapter Special- Cast Party
by PurpleNinja100
Summary: The chartacters of Sound, Wind, Water, Family forever are here to celebrate having 50 Chapter sup and going. And more so, thank you for reading all 50! Thank you loyal readers!


**CAST PARTY! WITH SPECIAL GEUST STAR… ME! THE AUTHOR! PARTY TIME! I don't own the show or the song like all these fan art and fiction makers. However, the idea for this little party was mine.**

Me: LET'S PARTY! SOMEONE GET ME SOME CAKE!

Cole: CAKE!

Kai: Geez, calm down Cole.

Mag: He really likes cake. He _like_ likes cake.

Molly: Like he _like_ likes Mag or like food like?

Lloyd: I'm so lost.

Me: (put's hand on Lloyd's shoulder) They've lost me too dude. I should have given them better vocabulary when I made the chicks.

Ally: WE ARE NOT CHICKS!

Me: (Holds arms up, sweat drop on forehead) Relax girl! It's author comedy! That's all!

Garmadon: Why did I agree to come here?

Kasumi: (Smacks fist into her hand) Because I'm black mailing you into this date, remember!

Garmadon: (Holds one hand to his forehead) Oh yeah….

Abby: Plus I got enough dirt on all of you to bury you in the ground. (Crosses arms and smiles)

Zane: I see the sibling resemblance now.

Cole: I WANT CAKE! CAKE!

Me: Just relax you addict! And now, Crystal!

(Crystal comes in with a huge chocolate cake about six feet tall on wheels and is lighting fifty candles around the side and on the top.)

Cole: CAKE! CAKE! **CAKE! CAKE! ****CAKE!****CAKE!****CAKE!**

Ben: Jeez Cole, what's wrong with you?

Mag: Whatever it is it better be fixed before this (points at her stomach) comes out.

Garmadon: Or else!

Mag: FATHER! Do I have to change your voice into a woman's again!?

Kasumi: She made you have a lady's voice? (face is puckering trying to not laugh) That's… ha… so… FUNNY! HA HA HA! OH! MY RIBS!

Garmadon: (Blushing) Just shut up…

Kasumi: Ok, but if you're gonna be rude then I'm gonna spill your secret.

Garmadon: (Eyes widen) You wouldn't dare tell a soul.

Kasumi: (Tilts head) Would I?

Garmadon: No, you wouldn't.

Kasumi: I won't if you promise to do that thing I asked before the party.

Garmadon: NO WAY IN NINJAGO!

(Kasumi turns her head and walks toward the crowd of cast members around the cake.)

Me: COLE! STOP SWIMMING IN THE CAKE! FOR GOD'S SAKE HAVE SOME DIGNITY!

Cole: CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE! CAKEY CAKE CAKEY CAKE C-CAKE CAKE!

Mag: Good grief! (Places hand on forehead)

Kasumi: Hey guys!

Everyone [but Wu]: HEY GIRL!

Kasumi: Anyone wanna hear a story I have?

Garmadon: NO THEY DO NOT! (Covers Kasumi's mouth)

(Kasumi removes Garmadon's hands from her mouth and grins.)

Kasumi: Guess what kind of underwear Garmy wears.

Jay: I think I'm gonna puke.

(Nya smacks the back of his head and Jay rubs his bruise.)

Nya: Shut up Jay!

Jay: Ok, it's defiantly got a bruise now!

Kasumi: He wears… mmm!

(Garmadon has all four hands covering her mouth to keep her from talking.)

Garmadon: No way are you telling th… EW! GROSS! She licked my hands!

**[WARNING! IF YOU FIND THAT YOU CAN'T HANDLE GROSS OR EMBARRASSING THINGS, LEAVE!]**

Kasumi: HE WEARS…

Garmadon: ALRIGHT! I'LL DO WHAT YOU WANT!

Kasumi: (Turns to face him and grins wildly) Well then, right here, right now, let's do it! Or I'll let it slip!

Mag: Father, what is she talking about?

Garmadon: Fine…

(Music plays. Song: **Leave It All to Shine **by Victoria Justice, Miranda Cosgrove, and casts of Victorious and iCarly)

Kasumi: Everyone! Sing!

I know, you see, somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful

Mag: (smiles and sings with her) Here I am, once again, feelin' lost but now and then

Kasumi: Live life, breathe air &Abby: I know somehow we're gonna get there

&Ally: And feel so wonderful

Mag: When you figure out how you're lost in the moment you &Me: Disappear

Kasumi & Kai & Cole & Crystal: It's all for real

Garmadon: I'm tellin' you just how I feel!

Mag & Ally & Crystal: You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action. You're never gonna think you'll be the main attraction

Kasumi: Wake up the members of my nation &Abby: It's your time to be

Mag: Not a fantasy Jay & Zane: Not a fantasy Mag: Just remember me Jay & Zane: Just remember me Mag: When it turns out right Jay & Zane: when it turns out right!

Kasumi: Cause' there's no chance unless you take one &Cole & Kai: Anytime they say!

Mag: Now if you're livin' your imagination &Nya: Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

Kasumi & Me & Cole: see the brighter side of every situation

Molly: In my victory Mag: In my victory Molly: Just remember me, when I make it shine!

Kasumi: Leave it all to me Garmadon: Leave it all to me Crystal & Nya: Leave it all to me!

Mag: When I make it shine! Kasumi: Leave it all to me!

Nya & Molly: When you're livin' your imagination Crystal: Imagination! Mag: When I make shine!

Kasumi & Cole & Garmadon & Ally & Ben & Crystal & Lloyd: Leave it!

Kai & Me & Mag & Nya & Zane & Jay & Molly & Abby: Make it!

Kasumi & Cole & Garmadon & Ally & Ben & Crystal & Lloyd: Leave it!

Kai & Me & Mag & Nya & Zane & Jay & Molly & Abby: Make it!

Kasumi & Cole & Garmadon & Ally & Ben & Crystal & Lloyd: Leave it!

Kai & Me & Mag & Nya & Zane & Jay & Molly & Abby: Make it!

Kasumi & Cole & Garmadon & Ally & Ben & Crystal & Lloyd: Leave it!

Kasumi: Leave it all to me

Mag: When I make it shine! Kasumi: Just leave it all to me!

(**End of the song**)

Me: WOOOOHOOOO! I love karaoke!

Mag & Ally & Crystal: US TOO AUTHOR GIRL!

Me: Alright, everyone ready for goodbyes?

Everyone: YES!

Me: Great! Let's do this!

Everyone: (takes a huge breathe) **HAPPY** **FIFTITH CHAPTER LOYAL VIEWERS!**

Kasumi: Garmadon wears purple teddy bear boxers

Garmadon: **HEY! I DID THE SONG! YOU MOTHER-**

Me: OK! Bye bye people!

**Thank you all for being loyal readers to my longest story. I know it is frustrating with me not able to post extra often but I'm touched you all find it so worth putting up with to read the messed up stuff in my head. And when I'm touched, *sniffle* I-I-I just g-get a little e-emotional y-y-you know! *tears* Bless you! Bless you all so much! AND GOD BLESS AMERICA!**


End file.
